Kindness
by Kalivax
Summary: Jyou didn't understand how people could think Yamato was cold...Slash.


So, this is my _**crack!**_OTP of Deijimon. I love it. Breathe it, Sleep it, love it! I was writing a 30 romances challange--but I think I've been kicked out already...that's what I get for attempting that during very hectic and very stressful senior year I guess...but anyhoo, this is just cuteness between the two--cause I love thier dynamic the Rockstar and the Nerd...so cute! --Gushes--

Disclaimer: Do own, yo! --Totally do a bad Reno from FFVII impersonation-- Oh and review if you love the pairing as well! Maybe we can get something started and spread the YamaJyou lurve!

* * *

Theme #1: Cold Hands 

**Title: Kindness**

Icy blue met startled brown, the previous turning his head in almost an ashamed manner. He thrust the umbrella forward, not caring that now he was soaked...

It is infamous among the local junior high kids that Yamato Ishida was a legend.

Cruel, Cool, beautiful, yet quick to anger and fight.

He was a heartbreaker and gave black eyes to those who protested--

...or so it was said.

But **_he _**was one of the few who knew the truth. Jyou Kido, the eldest and supposedly 'mature' one of their little circle of friends.

True, Yamato was all of those listed above, but he was also noble, gentle, goofy, and above all, extremely kind.

He knew, for example, that whenever Yamato's father left on business trips, he hated to be alone and since he was the closest and had the most room, would crash at Jyou's house--all the while being the model house guest, going so far as to help with chores even when he was blatantly told 'stop that, you're the guest go sit on the couch'.

Yamato was just Yamato--that's all Jyou could really say of his friend.

It also amused Jyou to know that while Yamato was whispered about in such highly revered tones as being a 'rebel' that his blond friend couldn't for the life of him sleep without first making sure that some form of light was on or something was in the room with him. To think, the big bad rock star was afraid of the dark.

Yamato was also easily worried-- acting like a disturbing male teenage version of Jyou's mother, chiding him on his 'stressful' study habits of staying up late and eating (to his dismay) two day old re-heated ramen noodles. Often he would just sigh take the food away and set about cooking something else while shouting for Jyou 'Get some sleep, will ya? I'll wake you once it's ready..."

Gentle, was another of his hidden traits. As the slightly younger of the two always doted on Jyou's fat spotted cat, Muuta. He always made sure to handle the cat with the utmost care, almost acting like its servant. Petting it so softly it was almost like the breeze just reflected upon the cat's coat.

And while it may have been true that Yamato fought a lot, Jyou could easily defend by explaining how most of the time it wasn't for his own sake, he was never that petty-- it was usually in defense of someone else.  
Just ask those kids that had been harassing Daisuke after Jun stood up one of their friends. Last Jyou checked, Ken was the one who had done most of the bruising, and Yamato was the one that actually held the former boy genius back.

Jyou understands, that above all Yamato hates fighting because, he is the kindest of all the Chosen Children.

And this is especially true right now.

It's pouring, a horrible thunder storm, the kind that makes you wonder if all of Japan is about to sink under the waves.

Jyou's cram school ended late and one of his friends was catching a cold so he relinquished his umbrella.

He stepped out to suddenly find shade over his head.

True to his nature, Yamato doesn't say anything just further holds the umbrella over his friend's head, avoiding his gaze, seemingly nonchalant as he is soaked.

Cruel, cold, heartless, yet quick to anger and fight…

--that's what people said. Jyou shrugged and moved closer pushing the umbrella with him, so now they both were somewhat dry.

No, Yamato was none of these things, in fact, the only thing 'cold' about him, was his rain-soaked hands, which were soon enveloped by Jyou's page worn ones.

--Owari--


End file.
